Le dernier jour de l'année
by Chipuliara
Summary: Joyeuse fêtes 2014 ! Sept OS d'une journée d'Arthur et de Merlin au sein d'un Camelot paisible, pour nous accompagnés tout au long de cette dernière semaine de l'année... / Publication quotidienne, classé M pour lemon /!\ Romance entre garçons ! Merthur. (Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : K+

**Booonjour à tous ! ET JOYEUX NOËL !**  
><strong>Alors voilà, ceci sera ma contribution au fandom pour ces fêtes de fin d'année ! Un texte tous les jours de maintenant au 31 :)<strong>

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, sachez que je ne me suis imposée qu'une seule contrainte : que tous fasse une page Word _tout pile_. Alors j'espère que les "fin de textes" ne vous paraîtront pas trop bizarre ^ ^ '

(1 page, 473 mots.)

* * *

><p>-Debout là-dedans ! Le coq a chanté !<p>

Merlin ouvrit à grands coups les épais rideaux de la chambre royale. Dehors il faisait un froid de canard, mais ici la cheminée de la pièce du dessous avait empêché l'endroit de se transformer en glaçon. Il n'eut pas à être étonné alors de voir le roi de Camelot rouler paresseusement entre ses draps, la voix pâteuse.

-Hm... quel coq...

Le serviteur se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer et contourna le bureau de bois massif pour venir se poser debout près du lit royal. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Le soleil se lève, donc le coq chante, mettez-y dont un peu du vôtre.

Puis il tira vivement sur les draps d'Arthur qui se roula immédiatement en boule. Eh ! Mais après tout son travail consistait aussi à le réveiller chaque matin, Arthur ne pouvait pas le virer pour ça. Quoi que si... il pouvait... Merlin eut un petit sourire.

-Il faut vous lever Sir, votre journée est des plus remplies !

Il fallait signer quelques montagnes de papiers, aller à l'entraînement... et aussi, la dernière journée de chasse de l'année, il ne pouvait pas rater ça.

-Tant de sarcasme dans la bouche d'un serviteur, Merlin... Grommela Arthur entre ses oreillers.

Il cherchait d'une main à récupérer ses couvertures, mais Merlin – tout en se plaignant discrètement de la barbarie d'une pratique d'un tel sport que la chasse – avait bien pris soin de la tirer assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Alors Arthur ouvrit les yeux, grognant. Grognon.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Se moqua ledit serviteur.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Arthur se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes, puis s'assit sur son matelas. Il fut traversé d'un intense frisson gelé. La cheminée d'en dessous, ça ne faisait pas tout... Il ordonna à Merlin de mettre en route le feu de sa propre cheminée et il se dépêcha de sauter dans une paire de braies. Sur la grande table, Merlin avait posé le plateau de son petit déjeuner, il s'en approcha aussi vite que le nécessitait la température hivernale du sol de pierre brute.

-Tenez, n'allez pas non plus attraper froid.

Merlin avait lancé un feu et vint mettre un linge autour de ses épaules. Arthur fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que la chaleur qui s'en émanait n'avait rien de naturel. Il avait du mal à se retenir d'user de sa... de sa magie, pour de petites choses comme ça. Arthur lui prit la main quand elle glissa de ses épaules, et chercha ses yeux des siens.

-Merlin.

Son regard, même si bleu, était toujours chaud pour lui. Aussi chaud que ce qui le prenait au ventre quand son valet le regardait ainsi. Il sourit, incapable de faire autre chose, et serra un instant un peu plus sa main entre ses doigts.

-Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>17**

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Premier terminé :)<p>

C'est court, hein ? x) J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, et bien sûr je suis ouverte à tout commentaire !

Encore une fois un très joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, que l'homme en rouge vous a super gâtés et que ceux d'entre vous qui boivent en famille n'ont pas trop la gueule de bois ! :)

A demain ! (J'espère... ;) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : K+

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeux... lendemain de Noël ! (?) :)**

(1 page, 551 mots.)

* * *

><p>-Trop lent, Gauvain !<p>

Arthur esquiva sans mal l'attaque à l'épée émoussée et donna un coup de pommeau dans le dos de Gwaine qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'en plaindre une fois qu'il eut éviter une chute peu gracieuse sur l'herbe du terrain d'entraînement. Il y eut quelques ricanements, mais pas trop non plus : tous les chevaliers allaient probablement y passer.

-A qui le tour, s'amusa Arthur. Elyan ?

Engaillardi, le chevalier s'élança pour un coup frontal, qui s'avéra être une feinte pour un coup au côté. Mais... Trop lent ! Le dos d'Elyan subit le même sort que celui de Gauvain avant lui. Léon ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci. Lui qui était le chevalier d'Arthur le plus ancien reconnaissait bien là son style de défense. Si les autres voulaient le prendre par surprise, il leur faudrait un peu plus que ça.

-On dirait que vous resterez invaincu aujourd'hui, Sir ! Fit-il.

-Ne dis pas ça Léon, tu vas gonfler son royal orgueil...

A quelques mètres à peine, Merlin. Merlin, son petit sourire moqueur et un bouclier à demi-étincelant seulement entre les mains, posé sur ses genoux. Il y eut un petit oooh général. La dynamique qu'il y avait entre les chevaliers et Merlin, les chevaliers et Arthur, et Arthur et Merlin, ça faisait lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble une étrange cousinerie. Une familiarité qui n'aurait pas pu exister sous le règne de feu Uther Pendragon. Alors Arthur releva un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon... orgueil ? Reprit-il.

Merlin le regarda comme s'il le défiait de nier qu'il avait un problème d'ego. Ce sourire, Arthur le lui aurait mangé... Léon dit à Arthur en se moquant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas faire attention à lui, qui se prenait les pieds dans le tapis trois fois par jours. Elyan et Gwaine, eux, eurent un petit signe d'encouragement vers le serviteur au bouclier, qui eurent le mérite de faire doucement rire Merlin. Ce n'était pas des chevaliers, c'était des enfants.

Arthur détourna son attention de lui, en secouant un peu la tête, désabusé un instant. Mais... Mais il ne détourna pas vraiment son attention de lui, en fait. Le soleil perçait malgré le temps humide et couvert, et il y avait de rayon de lumière dans ses cheveux noirs qui lui faisait comme une auréole au dessus de la tête.

-Woup !

Surprise d'un roi qui avait dû éviter à la dernière seconde un coup horizontal de son plus grand chevalier. Perceval eut une expression pour le moins impertinente.

-Vous n'êtes plus concentré, Sir...

Lancelot arriva de derrière avec un coup au côté et ce fut trop rapide, cette fois, pour qu'Arthur ne le voit venir. Wouhou ! Gwaine cria à la victoire. A ce stade de leur amitié ce n'était plus vraiment un entraînement, c'était plutôt les chevaliers contre le roi et à qui l'emportera. Arthur aurait pu demander une revanche, et la plupart du temps il le faisait, mais... Mais non. Il sonna la fin du jeu et le début d'un entraînement véritable. Chevaliers contre chevaliers, le roi se retirait.

Il se retirait sur ce banc à quelques mètres où Merlin nettoyait un grand bouclier de fer blanc. Et où Merlin, négligemment, délaissa son travail pour permettre à ses doigts de frôler ceux de son roi.

* * *

><p><strong>27**

* * *

><p>Court encore une fois, mais c'est le deal! ;)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! (Enfin, si vous voulez me les donner ! x) )

A demain, j'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : K+

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeux 27 décembre ! :)**

(1 page, 551 mots.)

* * *

><p>Quand Arthur revint de la salle du trône pour déjeuner dans sa chambre sur le coup de midi, Merlin finissait juste de mettre son couvert. Le roi ne s'était jamais débarrassé si vite de sa cape : il l'enleva et la jeta presque sur une des chaises qu'il n'allait pas utiliser.<p>

-Merveilleux, du poulet ! Fit-il en soulevant la cloche de son repas. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis affamé.

Merlin, qui s'était levé une heure plus tôt que son roi et avait moins mangé de petit déjeuner, pouvait, en fait, imaginer. Il ne dit rien, cependant, et n'eut qu'un rictus passager. Il finit de verser de l'eau dans le grand verre royal puis recula d'un pas, les mains derrière le dos.

-Bon appétit, Sir, dit-il de ce petit air qu'il avait parfois.

-Hm-hm.

Arthur n'avait pas attendu sa bénédiction pour commencer, il s'était déjà jeté sur la viande encore chaude. Merlin haussa un sourcil presque étonné devant si peu de savoir vivre, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Si lui avait agi comme ça, il l'aurait sans nul doute traité de goret.

-Ne mangez pas trop Arthur, où vous ne pourrez rien avaler au banquet de ce soir...

Avalant un trop gros morceau de cuisse, Arthur se tourna vers lui, pas de son avis pour deux sous.

-Si telle est la portion, pourquoi donc devrais-je en laisser, dis-moi ?

Enfin, si Merlin disait ça, c'était surtout pour lui. Ne pas se rendre malade le soir même, ou pire : être ridiculisé devant tout le beau monde pour ne pas réussir à finir son assiette. Sa première assiette... Mais Arthur avait confiance en son appétit et, faisant fi du petit sourire qui se dessinait aux lèvres de son serviteur, brisa l'articulation de la cuisse et du haut-de-cuisse.

Il fallait être honnête, si Merlin avait mangé avant de venir il n'aurait peut-être pas été si prévoyant. Il aurait définitivement aimé être à la place d'Arthur à cet instant. A se mettre de la graisse de poulet plein les doigts. Son ventre grogna. Ugh, embarrassant. Arthur releva les yeux vers lui.

-Un petit creux ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Merlin ne se retint même pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il avait faim. Mais Arthur eut un petit sourire et lui fit signe, avenant, de s'asseoir à sa table.

-Vous êtes sûr ? S'avança son serviteur, moqueur à son tour. Un homme du peuple, comme moi... ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot Merlin, allez, viens donc.

Il ne se le refit pas dire trois fois. Il s'assit à la chaise qui faisait l'angle et planta de bonnes grâces ses dents dans l'aile qu'Arthur lui eut tendue. Eh bien, quel appétit ! En tout cas il les avait, maintenant, ces mains pleines de graisse. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, s'approcher l'une des mains d'Arthur... et eut un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était rien, rien qu'un bout de serviette en papier que son roi passa doucement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Tu avais du... mais c'est bon maintenant.

Arthur avait ce sourire qu'il lui faisait parfois, mélange de tendresse et de ce il-ne-savait-quoi. Merlin se rappela qu'il n'avait pas avalé sa bouchée et déglutit péniblement. Le cœur un peu rapide et les joues un peu rouges, il rendit à son roi un sourire maladroit.

* * *

><p><strong>37**

* * *

><p>Et de trois ! J'espère encore que ça vous a plu, et encore une fois sentez-vous libres de me donner vos avis ! :)<p>

A demain ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : K+

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeux 28 décembre ! :)**

(1 page, 590 mots.)

* * *

><p>-Pas un lièvre à l'horizon ! Ce serait pourtant dommage qu'on rentre bredouille, surtout après des heures dans ce froid...<p>

Si tu arrêtais de parler à tout va, Merlin, peut-être que nos proies ne nous entendraient pas arriver de si loin. Mais Arthur ne dit rien. Il avait les yeux sur le dos de son serviteur, à quelque pas de cheval devant lui. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils partaient en monture tous les deux. Si ce n'était pour une quête ou une mission. Une simple balade en cavaliers... jamais. Il fallait dire qu'il était roi de Camelot, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de ses journées de se promener à cheval avec son serviteur attitré.

-Si ça se trouve c'est un signe, celui que vous devriez peut-être laisser ce travail à vos chasseurs, Sir !

Arthur eut un petit sourire. Merlin n'avait jamais aimé la chasse, mais il venait avec lui à chaque fois pourtant. Même lors d'une froide journée d'hiver comme celle-ci. Il releva le regard vers là où auraient été ses yeux s'il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Arthur avait toujours aimé ses yeux. Ils étaient... agréables à regarder.

-Même les pièges sont vides, déclara le garçon alors qu'ils passaient près d'une énième cage à lapins. Si ça ce n'est pas un clair message !

Malgré tout Arthur n'aurait pas dit non de faire la rencontre d'un cerf ou d'un chevreuil. Les givres allaient bientôt les faire fuir et la viande deviendrait dans les mois prochains une denrée rare au sein du palais royal – comme partout ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Merlin n'aimait pas la chasse. Parce que quoi qu'il en fut, il aimait manger la viande qui en ressortait.

Ça échappait à Arthur, mais c'était qu'on puisse s'en amuser qui déplaisait au sorcier. On ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Oh et puis le lapin... non le lapin c'était trop cruel. Il vit un lièvre coincé dans l'un des pièges et sauta à terre.

-Regardez-ça, Arthur ! Nous ne rentrerons pas les mains vides, tout compte fait.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Allait-il vraiment mettre la main dans cette cage, attraper fermement l'animal, lui tordre le cou et le mettre dans sa sacoche ? Merlin mit, effectivement, sa main dans la cage. Mais la cage s'ouvrit, l'animal détala et le serviteur se releva en se retournant vers lui, un air choqué sur le visage.

-C'est quand même pas de chance !

Il aurait pu être en colère, mais Arthur eut un petit sourire. Merlin reprit la parole, et sans doute se fit-il semblant de se plaindre du manque de vaine qui semblait les accabler... il remonta à cheval et vint à la hauteur de son roi pour lui demander ce qu'il préférait qu'ils fassent. Continuer droit devant, ou faire demi-tour pour aller se mettre au chaud quelque part avant le banquet ? Arthur fit faire un pas de côté à sa monture et se pencha vers son ami.

Les yeux fermés, il caressa ses lèvres des siennes, le temps d'un instant.

Puis il se redressa, rouvrit les yeux et sourit, doucement. Ils se regardèrent ainsi ce qui aurait pu être vingt éternité. Arthur le vit, Merlin avait rougi. Il le trouva... adorable. Rentrons. S'il n'avait pas eu de gants, peut-être aurait-il passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Mais l'éclaircie du matin avait laissé sa place à de gros nuages de pluie et il était sans doute temps, en effet, de rentrer aux écuries. Derrière lui, Merlin eut un tendre, tendre sourire pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>47**

* * *

><p>Et de quatre ! Un peu plus tard aujourd'hui parce que j'ai déjeuné chez de la famille, mais demain je reviens entre 12 et 15 heures ;)<p>

Bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent toujours, et je vous dis à demain ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : K+

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeux 29 décembre ! :)**

(1 page, 521 mots.)

* * *

><p>La salle de banquet était réchauffée par la multitude de présence humaine. Merlin n'était pas à table, mais debout autour occupé à servir plats et vins. Ils étaient une dizaine au service, ce soir là. C'était un dîner important, le dernier de l'année.<p>

La dîner n'avait pas vraiment commencé, ça vrai dire. C'était le discours du roi qui devait lancer la fête. Arthur attendait simplement que tous ses chevaliers soient arrivés et que tous ses convives soient servis. Mais ça allait, parce que lors de telles occasions les serviteurs mangeaient avant. Arthur pouvait prendre tout son temps, Merlin ne mourrait pas de faim cette nuit-là. Et puis, lui, il aimait l'idée de passer du temps dans cette salle.

Il était beau, Arthur, à la place du roi.

Merlin n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Le souverain cogna une cuillère contre son verre et se leva de sa royale chaise. Le silence se fit, peu à peu, et les serviteurs firent trois pas en arrière vers le mur le plus proche. Servir pendant un discours faisait mauvaise effet : c'était bruyant. Mes chers amis... Merlin ne détachait plus ses yeux de son visage. Il s'en fichait un peu du discours, c'était lui qui l'avait écrit. Mais Arthur.

-Tu fixes, chuchota-t-on près de lui.

Il se retourna vers Guenièvre le temps d'une seconde à peine, le visage empreint de déni. Je ne fixe pas. Elle sourit. Oh que si. Merlin ne pouvait pas lutter contre de tels arguments. C'était vrai, il fixait. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si Arthur avait une telle prestance. Il se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre, comment l'oublier. Jamais alors il n'aurait pensé rentrer à son service, devoir protéger sa vie, puis ne plus avoir envie de le perdre. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé qu'il en tomberait amoureux un jour.

L'un et l'autre, ils avaient bien changés.

Arthur s'était assagi, Merlin s'était ouvert. Aujourd'hui, rien ne comptait plus pour l'un comme pour l'autre que l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

-Tu vas le déconcentrer, se moqua Gwenn à nouveau.

Maaiis non. Aucun risque, il était trop concentré sur son discours de début-de-banquet-de-fin-d'année pour ça. Mais Merlin se trompait parce que Arthur eut un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le bredouillement dans sa voix à cet instant passa presque totalement inaperçu, mais Merlin le vit, et Guenièvre aussi.

-Je te l'avais dit... Souffla-t-elle.

La seconde passa et Arthur détourna les yeux, s'empourprant asse peu pour que la lumière de la salle ne permette pas qu'on le remarque. Merlin, lui, se laissa envahir par cette onde de chaleur qui le traversait dans ces moments là. Un regard, un sourire... l'effleurement de sa main...

-Sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir bon appétit, et d'apprécier ce dernier repas de cette année fructueuse ! Puisse la prochaine nous être favorable.

Il se rassit et on l'acclama, à peine avant que les chevaliers puis les autres ne trinquent bruyamment. Arthur eut un autre regard vers lui, voulu celui-là. Ils se sourirent et ils y seraient encore si Guenièvre n'eut pas donné un petit coup dans le dos Merlin qui se remit au travail. Amoureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>57**

* * *

><p>( 15h40 c'est presque entre 12h et 15h \ o  )

J'espère que ça vous a plu, vos avis m'intéressent toujours autant et je vous re-dis à demain pour l'avant dernier jour de l'année ! :°

:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : MA **(LEMON ! LÀ ! DE SUITE !) **

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeuse veille de veille de nouvelle année ! :)**

(1 page, 652 mots.)

* * *

><p>-Vous avez été très bien ce soir, Sir.<p>

Merlin retapait les oreillers de la royale couche, Arthur referma le battant de la royale porte. Avoir été bien était un doux euphémisme pour Merlin, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée. Le roi retirait sa chemise, libéré enfin de toutes les obligations de la journée. Il la jeta sur une chaise en soufflant doucement de fatigue. Et puis il vint prendre tendrement les hanches de son serviteur, posant son front contre son épaule, fermant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que je pourrais finir de refaire votre lit... S'amusa Merlin.

Mais Arthur n'en avait rien à faire que son lit soit fait ou non. Il retourna doucement le garçon vers lui et vola ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il avait envie, envie de lui. Et ça tombait bien... parce que Merlin avait envie, aussi. Il sentit les mains de son amant remonter dans son dos nu, et frissonna. C'était bon d'être enfin seuls.

Il avança pour que Merlin recule, puis avec la douceur qui était la leur il l'allongea sur son lit de roi. Il mit ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et Merlin se laissa guider vers le centre du matelas, pour qu'ils ne tombent pas. Arthur se pencha pour lui donner de nouveau un baiser, entrouvrit les lèvres, sentit Merlin sourire tout contre lui. Leurs langues se caressèrent et il y eut une explosion de chaleur dans le bas ventre d'Arthur. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet, d'être intime avec Merlin. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et l'incita à le laisser la lui enlever.

-Je travaille tôt demain, vous savez...

-Je te donne ta journée.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau pour qu'il se taise, ses mains redécouvrant la peau nue de son torse comme à leur premier jour. Il descendit sa bouche sur sa mâchoire, puis dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entendit soupirer de bien être et se dit que quelque chose d'aussi doux à l'oreille ne pouvait pas être un péché.

Les mains de Merlin glissèrent le long du dos de son amant jusque sur la cambrure de ses reins et ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la ficelle lâche de la paire de braies royales. Il resserra sa prise sur les fesses qu'il y trouva alors que le sexe d'Arthur durcissait contre sa cuisse. Ce qu'il ressentait là était une chaleur qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais quitter... mais son roi roula sur le côté pour pouvoir enlever le bas de sa tenue, et il en profita pour rapidement faire de même. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir vers lui, cependant : d'un geste souple il l'enjamba à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec toute la fugue de son amour pour lui.

Arthur gémit, puis gémit plus fort encore quand Merlin pressa tout son corps contre le sien. C'était eux, c'était chaud, et Arthur voulait ressentir ça pour toujours. Il sentait l'érection de Merlin contre la sienne alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et Arthur pressa ses mains contre ses reins pour le sentir plus proche encore. Il entendit Merlin bredouiller quelques mots de magie, et la seconde suivante il sentait son amant s'empaler doucement sur sa verge saillante, sans peine ni douleur. La sensation de plénitude fut si forte que Arthur se redressa et, en un geste, fit rouler Merlin avec lui pour prendre le dessus à nouveau et le coucher entre ses draps comme la plus précieuse chose de la Terre.

-Je n'aime que toi... Haleta-t-il à son oreille, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin... Tu es mon essentiel... Merlin tu es le seul, mon unique amour...

Il lui faisait l'amour, et Merlin ferma les yeux. Le cœur battant, les ongles dans la peau nue de son dos... il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>67**

* * *

><p>Voilà... a plus K+... J'aurais quand même tenu longtemps ! x)<p>

J'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu et je vous invite à me laisser vos avis, si ça vous dit :)

A demain !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire originale de Merlin et de Arthur Pendragon ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'adaptation faite par la BBC ;)

**Paring **: Merthur

**Rating** : T (pour sécurité)

**Rappel** : Un jour/un OS, pendant une semaine du 25/12/14 au 31/12/14 ! Chaque OS fait 1 page Word tout pile.

**Joyeuse St Sylvestre ! :D**

(1 page, 553 mots.)

* * *

><p>Merlin entrouvrit les yeux. C'était un peu flou, il battit des paupières, une fois, puis deux. Il se sentait bien. Contre son oreille, la poitrine d'Arthur et son cœur au rythme calme et reposé. Il sourit et referma les yeux, doucement. La chaleur de leur deux corps avait ralenti le refroidissement des draps et Merlin se blottit un peu plus contre son amant. L'air de la chambre, lui, n'aurait pas dit non à un feu de cheminée.<p>

-Tu es réveillé, Merlin ? Chuchota Arthur près de lui.

Les épais rideaux aux fenêtre n'avaient pas été tirés la veille et la douce lumière de ce matin d'hiver baignait la pièce entière. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait un bras enroulé dans le dos et jusque sur le côté de son amant, Merlin leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit, un peu embrumé encore du sommeil qui le quittait. Il sentit la main d'Arthur caresser doucement la peau fraîche et nue de ses côtes et le vit lui sourire en retour.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement.

Sa voix était encore emplie de sommeil, il passa une jambe entre celles de son amant, un bras vint s'allonger jusque son épaule et il enfouit le bout de son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il inspira lentement... ce qu'il sentait bon, son Arthur. Il sentit deux lèvres venir embrasser le haut de ses cheveux bruns. Il aurait pu rester toute sa vie entre ces bras. Le sourire d'Arthur ne perdait pas une trace de tendresse, Merlin s'amusa :

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-Tu es beau.

Arthur vit son amant rougir, et détourner les yeux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant, parce que c'était la plus mignonne de toutes les timidités. Il se redressa doucement et l'enjamba d'un geste souple. Les draps glissèrent, se froissèrent un peu. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il sentit Merlin soupirer doucement contre sa joue alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux sous la caresse de leurs lèvres jointes.

-Je t'aime, confessa-t-il doucement.

Merlin fit un geste pour sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau et Arthur referma les yeux, de bien-être. Il sentit les mains de son amant venir se perdre dans le blond de ses cheveux décoiffés. Chacun de ses aveux d'amour était pour Merlin comme une renaissance. Et dieux ce qu'Arthur aimait les prononcer, ces mots d'amour.

-Je vous aime moi aussi, Arthur, répondit le garçon tout contre lui.

Arthur l'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres, puis sur la saillance de sa mâchoire, pour poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses jambes s'entremêler à celles de son amant. Merlin referma ses bras dans son dos et sur ses épaules, et embrassa l'or de ses cheveux de roi.

-Vous êtes mon essentiel, murmura-t-il. Mon unique amour.

C'était doux de le dire, et c'était doux de l'entendre. Au dehors, l'année avait commencer sans les attendre. Ici ils se laissaient bercer par cette chaleur qui était née entre eux et qui ne les quittait plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu penser à une meilleure façon d'aborder cette nouvelle année, si pleine de promesses. D'un geste, Merlin remonta sur eux les draps chaud alors qu'il sentait, tout contre lui, Arthur se rendormir. Alors, empli d'un sentiment de quiétude immense, Merlin ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>77**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin ! La fin de ce "recueil", la fin de l'année, j'espère que les deux vous ont plu ! :)<p>

**Un grand merci à mes colocs** pour avoir suivi cette histoire, Rose pour avoir été là tous les jours et Ardha pour avoir... été là... (JTE CHARRIE. xD) Je vous souhaite d'avoir une superbe année 2015. Si si.

**Et à ceux qui m'ont suivi cette semaine, et ceux qui me liront après ça,** je souhaite tout plein de bonne chose, d'être heureux et en bonne santé pour le restant de l'année à venir ! Et toutes les autres après ça !

Joyeux passage à 2015, ne vous mettez pas trop mal au réveillon, et à l'année prochaine ;)

Chip.


End file.
